Starter Deck: Yugi
Starter Deck: Yugi was one of the first two Starter Decks of the English Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. It was released alongside Starter Deck: Kaiba and contains cards selected from the Japanese EX and EX-R Starter Boxes. The set has been released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG) in three different English prints; North American, European and Oceanic, as well as French, German, Italian, Portuguese and Spanish. It has been released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) in Asian-English and Korean. The European English, French, German and Italian sets contain less cards than the other prints. Breakdown The North American English, Oceanic English, Portuguese, Spanish, Asian-English and Korean versions of the set contained 50 cards, comprised of: * 1 Ultra Rare * 2 Super Rare * 47 Common The European English, French, German and Italian versions contained 46 cards, comprised of: * 1 Ultra Rare * 2 Super Rare * 43 Common Galleries SDY-DeckNA.jpg | North American English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SDY-DeckEU.jpg | European English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SDY-DeckAU.jpg | Oceanic English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SDY-DeckFR.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SDY-DeckDE.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SDY-DeckIT.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SDY-DeckPT.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SDY-DeckSP.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SDY-DeckAE.jpg | Asian-English 1st Edition SDY-DeckKR.jpg | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists * SDY-001 Mystical Elf (Common) * SDY-002 Feral Imp (Common) * SDY-003 Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (Common) * SDY-004 Summoned Skull (Common) * SDY-005 Beaver Warrior (Common) * SDY-006 Dark Magician (Ultra Rare) * SDY-007 Gaia the Fierce Knight (Common) * SDY-008 Curse of Dragon (Common) * SDY-009 Celtic Guardian (Common) * SDY-010 Mammoth Graveyard (Common) * SDY-011 Great White (Common) * SDY-012 Silver Fang (Common) * SDY-013 Giant Soldier of Stone (Common) * SDY-014 Dragon Zombie (Common) * SDY-015 Doma The Angel of Silence (Common) * SDY-016 Ansatsu (Common) * SDY-017 Witty Phantom (Common) * SDY-018 Claw Reacher (Common) * SDY-019 Mystic Clown (Common) * SDY-020 Sword of Dark Destruction (Common) * SDY-021 Book of Secret Arts (Common) * SDY-022 Dark Hole (Common) * SDY-023 Dian Keto the Cure Master (Common) * SDY-024 Ancient Elf (Common) * SDY-025 Magical Ghost (Common) * SDY-026 Fissure (Common) * SDY-027 Trap Hole (Common) * SDY-028 Two-Pronged Attack (Common) * SDY-029 De-Spell (Common) * SDY-030 Monster Reborn (Common) * SDY-031 Reinforcements (Common) * SDY-032 Change of Heart (Common) * SDY-033 The Stern Mystic (Common) * SDY-034 Wall of Illusion (Common) * SDY-035 Neo the Magic Swordsman (Common) * SDY-036 Baron of the Fiend Sword (Common) * SDY-037 Man-Eating Treasure Chest (Common) * SDY-038 Sorcerer of the Doomed (Common) * SDY-039 Last Will (Common) * SDY-040 Waboku (Common) * SDY-041 Soul Exchange (Super Rare) * SDY-042 Card Destruction (Super Rare) * SDY-043 Trap Master (Common) * SDY-044 Dragon Capture Jar (Common) * SDY-045 Yami (Common) * SDY-046 Man-Eater Bug (Common) * SDY-047 Reverse Trap (Common) * SDY-048 Remove Trap (Common) * SDY-049 Castle Walls (Common) * SDY-050 Ultimate Offering (Common) Yugi Yugi